SEXY DANCE
by ahza77
Summary: - NO VOY ACEPTAR A ESE..ESE RUSO..A MI NADIE ME VA A CUIDAR, NO PAPA...YO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR-,- ES ESO O UN INTERNADO TU DICES-,- YO...-(YAOI) DEJEN RR, BESOS.
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡SEXY DANCE!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: QUE ME VAS A DAR ¿Qué?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_miro por tus ojos el cielo cristalino, te cuidare mi amor secreto"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno otra historia espero les guste, y que me perdone por equivocarme con la historia, es que la verdad debí de estar distraída lo siento, pero bueno ya lo corregí y gracias a todas aquellas que me recordaron mi error, mil besos y pronto are una historia de Takao y Tala que tanto me han pedido, ya tengo una idea de que hacer y espero a mas tardar la sem que viene ya este (yo pienso que el lunes) me despido de todas las que len mis fincs y espero que me sigan considerando su escritora favorita. Disfruten el finc.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tenia ya mas de un mes hiendo detrás del moreno, tenia que ir detrás del el y cuidarlo, era su trabajo era su obligación y desde que lo conoció paso hacer un placer, Kai recordaba cuando conoció al moreno

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Era una mañana soleada, en una mansión muy lujosa, un joven se levantaba de su cama, estaba desvelado y tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza, al parecer se había emborrachado otra vez, no recordaba mucho cuando iba de reventón al antro que pertenecía a su padre, en el cual iba desde hacia mas de un mes, esa mañana en particular su padre le mando llamar y este estaba adormilado cuando el moreno se encamino a la oficina de su padre, toco la puerta

pasa Takao- el moreno se introdujo en la oficina y cerro la puerta tras de si, se encamino asta donde su padre le esperaba, este se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón, Takao se le acerco y se sentó en sus rodillas, se acomodo al cuerpo de su progenitor, se acuno como un si fuera un niño chiquito, su padre le acaricio los cabellos, se sentía tan bien que su único hijo, el y Marcos; la pareja del padre de Takao, le demostrara a su papa que siempre seria su hijo y el de Marcos

para que me querías papi- el moreno se acurruco mas

hijo, se que llegaste muy tarde ayer-

no te enojes papi, ya sabes que me encanta el antro-

si lo se pero no se me hace razonable que de siete días te desveles cuatro y además que a la escuela solo vas dos días- el moreno escondió su rostro sonrojado

pero papa...yo no necesito eso- el padre levanto el rostro del moreno

necesitas estudias, y necesitas que alguien te cuide-

te tengo a ti, y a Marcos- el moreno busco con la mirada al mencionado

Marcos salio tenia que ir a visitar a su familia- el moreno se sintió triste-no me digas que extrañas a tu otro papa

El siempre a sido como una mama para mi- dijo divertido el moreno

Siempre te he querido por que respetas mis preferencias hijo- el moreno le sonrió

Te amo papa, y quiero muchísimo a Marcos, se que te casaste con mama y que yo nací de ese amor, pero cuando ella murió tu único consuelo, además de mi fue Marcos y desde que crecí supe que el amor es de mil formas, te amo papa...- le dijo el moreno abrazando fuertemente a su padre

Y yo te amo mi amor, por eso quiero que tengas un guardaespaldas- el moreno al escuchar eso se sobre salto y se alejo de su padre

YO NO NECESITO UN ESTUPIDO GUARDAESPALDAS- el moreno estaba sobre saltado

Pero mi amor, si no quieres uno ve olvidándote de volver a salir a los antros, no te lo permitiré

NO ES JUSTO, NO QUE MALO ERES- el moreno se sentía fatal con la sola idea de que alguien le vigilara

He pensado en eso desde hace un mes, sabes que no te puedo cuidar mucho y que el trabajo acapara la mitad de mi tiempo además de que Marcos no puede andar de tras de ti, pensé en tus necesidades y contrate a una persona capaz para el puesto, además de que es joven- el moreno se enojo y le dio la espalda a su papa

No es justo...no es justo...- el moreno comenzó a llorar

Mi amor...conocedlo....- se levanto y abrazo a su hijo por la espalda- mira el esta aquí- el moreno se sobre salto aun mas y volteo a ver a su papa

Que tu hiciste que, yo no lo voy aceptar, estas loco...si crees eso...- el moreno se callo al ver a un chico mirarlo desde las sombras- oíste bien imbesil jamás te aceptare- le dijo el moreno al desconocido, pero al caminar algunos pasos y poder verse en la luz, el moreno se sorprendió de lo guapo que este estaba, el padre al notar que el moreno se había calmado decidió hablar

Mira te presento a Kai el será tu guardaespaldas, lo traje desde Rusia, acéptalo mi amor, el es muy bueno en su trabajo- el moreno no dejaba de ver al uso, pero al notar que este le sonreía le volteo la vara

No quiero a un estupido serio detrás de mi- el padre se le acerco asta su hijo

Mi amor, ya te dije que pasara si no aceptas esto, además de que te enviare a un internado, aun que me doliera, tu dices- decía el padre sabiendo que su hijo no negaría eso-

Tu no puedes hacer eso, tu me amas demasiado como para mandarme lejos-

Te amo tanto que prefiero que estés bien cuidado- el moreno lo pensó mucho y se rindió por fin

No es justo papa, acepto, pero para pagarte con la misma moneda no te voy hablar asta que levantes el castigo-

Eso si que no...-

Ya dije estamos a mano, asi que desde ahora ya no te dirigiré la palabra-

Mi amor- el padre abrazo a su hijo por la espalda y le beso los cabellos y le susurro al oído- Ai shiteru- el moreno se volteo hacia su padre

Eres muy tramposo, Ai shinteru también- y le dio un beso en la boca(no mal entiendan son de esos besos como de piquito) y miro al demonio según el- me voy a cambiar papa-

Esta bien, recuerda que quiero verte en la comida, te amo mi vida-

Y yo a ti- salio de la oficina seguido por el ruso, se sentía mal estando tan cerca de alguien tan callado, pero no le dejaría fácil el estar con el, no se desasiría de el, se metió a su cuarto y el ruso copio la tarea y vio como el moreno se metía a una segunda puerta antes de que el ruso le siguiera el moreno le detuvo- me voy a bañar, no te metas- y serró la puerta fuertemente, sentía mucho coraje que un entupido serio le siguiera y le cuidara, encendió el esteren y coloco un CD de Regaee, se metió a la tina que había preparado (antes de ir con su papa) y se metió dentro de ella, el ruso en cambio escuchaba la música, al parecer al moreno le encantaba moverse, además de que cuando lo vio entrar, cuando lo vio tan vulnerable paresia el mas hermoso ángel, pero no el jamás se metía con su cliente, aun que este le gustara mas que cualquier otro.

Poco después (como una hora) el moreno salio del baño, se cambio a vista de Kai, al principio pero cuando sus partes se iban a mirar el moreno dijo

Voltéate pervertido- el ruso se giro y dejo que el moreno se cambiara como quisiera, al giraras vio como el moreno se había puesto una camisa de manga larga, y ajustada a su cuerpo, pantanos negro y tenia blancos, el pelo se lo peino algo alborota ya que según el moreno era su moda pero esto le hacían ver hermoso

Estupido- le dijo el moreno antes de salir de la habitación, bajaron las escalera enormes y llegaron a un gran comedor donde el moreno se sentó, le sirvieron su desayuno, al terminar se dirigió asta la gran puerta y vio el enorme jardín que se extendía por su mansión, en eso se divisa un automóvil azul, sabia de quien era ese automóvil, del único chavo tan hermoso como el color que solo cabía en su cabeza, el azul, se estación enfrente de la mansión y salio de su convertible

Takao mi amor... que mal por que me dejaste en el antro ayer con esa bola de ba...bo... ¿Quién es el?- el moreno se dirigió asi el

Ese es un estupido- el rubio se rió

No enserio quien es-

Es mi guardaespaldas, lo puedes creer mi padre me obligo, yo no quería a esta cosa-

Pero si es guapo- le dijo picaramente el rubio

ESE ESTUPIDO NO LO ES Y MEJOR CAMBIA EL TEMA MÁX.- el rubio le beso la mejilla y le sonrió

Vamos a dar una vuelta, antes de irnos a la fiesta-

Pero tenemos que llegar antes de la comida, mi papa quiere que comamos juntos-

Esta bien vamos pues, te puedes ir atrás- le dijo lo ultimo a Kai, este le hizo caso y subió hacia el lugar indicado, el moreno se sentía fatal con ese mounstro hiendo con ellos, el no quería que nadie se metiera en su vida.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que les aya gustado, a demás de que en el siguiente capitulo habrá un lemon grandioso, espero que les guste y les veré pronto, disfruten, la vida que es poca y disfruten leyendo Yaoi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. NO TE VOY ACEPTAR::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡SEXY DANCE!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: NO TE VOY ACEPTAR

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueños confusos que la pasión toma como rehén poseen el alma del amante"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero que les guste les guste el capi, perdonen por no haber escrito antes, pero si no es por la escuela, en vacaciones por los primos, pero aquí me tendrán es una promesa que no pienso romper, le dedico este finc a la persona que mas amo y a todas mis amigas, mi familia, espero pronto terminar mi sufrimiento de bloqueo y poder terminar alguna historia, bueno solo e terminado una, pero era un especial, y hablando de especial, espero pronto traerles, el especial de navidad, un mega beso a todas y disfruten el capi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

La brisa alborotaba mas sus negros cabellos que se meneaban ante los revoloteos del moviendo del automóvil, de repente se detuvo nuevamente de la casa del moreno, solo habían ido a dar una vuelta y pero el moreno no soportaba para nada al ruso que lo miraba como un halcón a su presa

vamos corazón- el rubio mientras bajaba del automóvil

vamos, mi padre debe estar esperándonos- el moreno ni le dirigió la palabra al ruso y siguió su camino, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta un automóvil blanco se estacionaba frente a la mansión, de ella baja un hombre muy joven de cabellos rubios casi blancos y largos, ojos azules mar, de una complexión muy bien desarrollada, miraba al moreno con mucho cariño, se acerco con un dejo de elegancia asta los tres jóvenes, se agacho un poco y abrazo al moreno

mi niño hermoso- el moreno se sonrojo ante las dulces palabras del joven- te extrañe mucho mi niño- le beso la mejilla sin dejar de abrazarse

yo también te extrañe Marcos- el moreno se aferro al cuerpo del joven y le beso la mejilla- pero pensé que llegabas otro día- Marcos le sonrió

es que deseaba mucho verte mi vida, también a tu papa- el moreno le correspondió la sonrisa

solo excusas tu quieres besar a papa- Marcos se sonrojo y asintió

soy tan obvio- dijo con un dejo de picardía

mas no puedes, jajaja- en eso el padre de Takao hace acto de presencia

miren nada mas, mis mas grandes tesoros- Marcos deja por un momento al moreno para poder abrazar a su pareja, besándolo enfrente de todos

ejem…ejem…eso lo pueden hacer en privado…- dijo el moreno ante el gran sonrojo que se apoderaba de el

claro mi amor, vamos a comer que tengo muchísima hambre- la comida fue bastante tranquila, y armoniosa, al cabo de un par de hora, los dos jóvenes y el guarda espaldas se dispusieron a partir, o mas bien el moreno

bueno ya me voy, papa…. Marcos nos vemos mañana…- pero en eso Marcos le abrazo con fuerza

por favor mi amor, llega temprano, no quiero que te vallas a enfermar, prométeme que llegaras temprano- el moreno miro aquellos hermosos ojos azules y le respondió

esta bien…pero no me mires así- el moreno beso la mejilla del hermoso rubio que era también su padre (o madre jeje), los dos chicos salieron de la mansión, con el ruso en el asiento trasero, miraba con suma determinación al moreno, que lo ignoraba por completo, le importaba mas su propia diversión, a los pocos minutos se estacionaron en el estacionamiento exclusivo del antro, el moreno se abrió comino entre la gente asta llegar con el guardia

buenas noches señor, pase- dijo con amabilidad el hombre de apariencia ruda, el moreno y el rubio pasaron, pero Kai que permanecía en silencio se le retuvo- tu adonde vas-el ruso le miro con enojo y miro al moreno que ya había entrado, pero el rubio se acerco asta ellos y dijo

déjalo pasar, Mairconi…es el guardaespaldas de Takao- el hombre miro con cierta incredulidad al ruso, pero le dejo pasar, al estar ya dentro pudo notar, que ese lugar no era nada parecido a otro, era elegante y la gente que estaba ahí tenia categoría, a pesar de ser gente que le gustaba comportarse como vulgares bailarines y se agasajaban tanto con hombre que con mujeres, el ruso giro su mirada asta encontrar al moreno que estaba sentado en la barra tomando alcohol, Kai se sentó a un lado de los chicos sin quitar la vista del moreno, el chico de la barra le hablo

no gustas algo- el ruso le miro fríamente

no gracias…- articulo con frialdad el ruso

he…si bueno…- el chico se acerco asta el moreno y le volvió a servir otro copa de lo que parecía, vodka, a los pocos minutos y después de cinco copas el moreno se acerco a la pista, arrasando con ella, los chicos al verle, se acercaban peligrosamente y lo incitaban en un baile sensual y demasiado caliente, el ruso se iba a parar para detener esa extraña orgía, pero el rubio le retuvo

déjalo que baile- el ruso le miro sin expresión- si no te odiara mas- el ruso le hizo caso y volvió a sentarse y mirar donde estaba el moreno, pero no podía dejar que alguien tocara su trabajo, no era correcto, pero no podía dejar que una mala decisión perjudicara en algo, el acercamiento con el moreno, pero ya pasadas las 12 de la noche, el moreno estaba mas que pasado en copas y bailaba calientemente con dos chicos, unos de ellos paso su mano por la cintura y la coloco encima de los genitales de Takao, mientras que otro besaba el cuello de Takao,

asta aquí estuvo bueno- dijo enojado el ruso, se levanto y se acerco furtivamente asta el moreno, agarro a los chicos y los aventó tan lejos como pudo, el moreno le miro medio ido, no se quejo mucho

porge….hic…hiciste...ego…hic…- el moreno se dejo ir contra el pecho de Kai y se abrazo a el, asiendo que Kai se sonroja ante el acto- pero….hic…te…pegdono….hic….si bailas conmigo…hic…- el ruso se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras sintió como el moreno se mecía lentamente ante la música de tonada lenta, el moreno se acurruco mas y se abrazo mejor del ruso

señor, tenemos que irnos- dijo sobriamente Kai

no...hic…me gigas….geñor…hic….- el ruso miro como el moreno así el intento de ser rudo en su estado de ebriedad

esta bien…Takao…vamonos es tarde…- el moreno sonrió

vamonogs pues….hic…- pero antes de poder moverse, el ruso fue jalado por Takao y sintió los labios de este sobre los suyos, antes de poder protestar el moreno casi se caía pero el ruso le cargo para salir mas rápido, se acerco asta donde estaba el rubio y comprobó que también estaba ebrio , le cargo como pudo y camino con cuidado asta el estacionamiento, metió al rubio en siento trasero, cayendo al instante dormido, y al moreno en el del copiloto, se sentó en su lugar, pero antes de encender el automóvil, miro al moreno que estaba a su lado, el moreno se acerco al ruso, se sentó en sus piernas y le miro provocadoramente posible por la borrachera, se acerco tentadoramente al rostro del pasmado ruso y le beso los labios dulcemente, el ruso no respondió al principio, aquello le sorprendió bastante, el moreno se detuvo y miro con enojo al ruso

no quieres…hic….probar…- el ruso miro con incredulidad al moreno

mmji…- el moreno ahora era el incrédulo

de que…hic…te ríes…hic- el ruso abrazo al moreno

es que esto no lo debería hacer y menos cuando mi responsabilidad esta ebria- el moreno se molesto

que…hic…no me crees...hic…me gustas...hic…- el ruso dejo escapar nuevamente una risilla

si te creo, pero por ahora, solo…- el ruso beso en los labios al moreno y se separo a los pocos segundos-….que no es el momento para esto…- el moreno quedo boquiabierto ante las palabras del ruso que ni sintió que el ruso le sentaba nuevamente en su lugar, el moreno permaneció en silencio y no dijo nada en todo el transcurso, el ruso solo se detuvo para llevar al rubio a su mansión y dejándolo al cuidado de su mayordomo, el ruso reemprendió el viaje, y ni tardaron ni media hora cuando pro fin habían llegado a la mansión, el ruso se bajo con elegancia del automóvil , se dirigió abrir la puerta del moreno y lo encontró dormido, le enterneció verlo tan hermoso, tan pacifico, pero ya fuera de aquella sensación le cargo entre sus brazos y le llevo asta el interior de la mansión, al parecer todos estaba ya dormidos, asi que tuvo que llevar al moreno asta su habitacion, cuando ya estuvo en ella, metio al moreno en la cama, le miro por un largo rato, en verdad ¿deveria amar a ese niño de aquella manera?, el ruso nego con la cabeza,

el solo es mi…- pero en eso el moreno se desperto y miro con dulzura al ruso

Kai…- el moreno tomo la mano de Kai y leacerco asta el, Kai estaba tan sumido en la hermosa escena que se dejo

llevar

Takao…- ahora era la cuestion si se dejaba llevar por aquel momento.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, ya que no se esperan lo que pasara el siguiente capi, nos vemos otro día, por ahora la actualización de este capi, manden Rew.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
